


Gay Pride - a one shot of Relax

by Dextrousleftie



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Anal Sex, Closet Sex, Gay Pride Parade, Love, Lust, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9272342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dextrousleftie/pseuds/Dextrousleftie
Summary: Shuichi is intent on getting everyone to march in a gay pride parade with him, even his manager and producer.





	

No,” K’s voice was flat.

“Please, K-san? PPLLLEAASEE!” K rolled his eyes as he rubbed at his forehead. 

“For the last time, Shuichi, forget it. Why don’t you go bug Hiro about this? Or Yuki, for that matter?”

“But I already asked both of them,” Shuichi said. He bounced on his feet in the doorway of K’s office.

“And what did they say?” K asked with as much patience as he had left, which wasn’t very much at all.

“Hiro said he would,” Shuichi replied with a happy bounce. “But Yuki said ‘no,’ ” he said, wilting a little. “But I’ll talk him into it!" he added, perking up once more.

By ‘talk him into it’, he meant annoy him until the point where he either said yes or committed homicide, K thought. And since the man did seem to like the annoying little pink-haired bundle of energy for some strange reason, K knew that Yuki would give in eventually. That didn’t mean that he had to, he thought, crossing his arms over his chest. He waited for Shuichi’s next volley, knowing that it would take a while for the baka singer to finally give up and go away. In the meantime, he wasn’t getting any work done.

“But K-san,” Shuichi said finally, his violet eyes large and pleading. “It’s for a good cause!”

“I’m sure it is,” K said calmly. “But there are two points I have to make here. 1. I am bi-sexual, NOT gay. And 2. I don’t necessarily feel any pride over the fact that I have a male lover. Certainly not the kind that makes me want to dress up in ridiculous clothes, and walk down the street so that everyone can see me, waving and smiling. I am not a Macy’s Day Parade float.”

Shuichi sighed. His shoulders were slumping, one of his patented ‘feel sorry for me’ moves. He had the puppy dog eyes going full blast now. “I just wanted my friends to join me,” he said sadly.

K considered just shooting the kid to make him go away. If he had to go to the hospital to treat a bullet wound he couldn’t hang in K’s doorway all day and bug him. His hand drifted toward his gun as he said firmly: “I’m going to give you an ultimatum here, kid. Either get out of my door and go annoy someone else with this, or I swear…”

“Hello, Shindou-san,” K’s threat was interrupted by the voice of his lover behind Shuichi. K winced at Sakano’s bad timing. And then he saw the light that blazed up in Shuichi’s eyes, and he went for his gun to shoot the kid, before he could speak to Sakano…

But it was too late. Excitedly Shuichi whipped around to greet the producer. “Sakano-san!” he practically yelled, which made Sakano come to a halt a few steps away. 

“Hai? What is it Shindou-san?” Sakano asked, giving the singer a puzzled look. 

Shuichi was practically jumping up and down by now. K slapped a hand to his forehead as Shuichi chirped: “I just know that you’ll want to do this, Sakano-san!” he said.

“Do what?” 

“Well, I got a call from some people who are organizing a gay pride parade. It’s the first year that they’re having one in Japan, so they want to advertise it as much as they can. They were contacting gay celebrities to see if they’d march in the parade. I said I would, and I talked Hiro into marching, too, even though he’s not gay, but Yuki said no although I’ll talk him into it somehow, and Suguru said no, although I think I can talk Ryuichi into doing it, but K-san said he wouldn’t and I was thinking that maybe you might, since you’re gay and not bi-sexual like K-san is…”

Shuichi said all of this on one breath, making Sakano stare at him in total bemusement. K groaned, cursing under his breath. He was afraid that Shuichi would be able to talk Sakano into doing it, and most likely Sakano would then talk him into doing it whether he liked it or not, because in the end his lover asked so little of him that he always liked to fulfill his few requests… 

“So will you do it?” Shuichi asked eagerly. “Please, Sakano-san?” he gave the producer his best pleading eyes, guaranteed to melt the hardest heart

. Sakano looked uncertain, and K felt some hope. His little lover was a very private sort of person, and he hadn’t told a soul he was gay until K himself. Marching down a public street under the eyes of millions of people who would all know of his sexual orientation wouldn’t be something he’d want to do. K grinned. His day was looking up after all.

“Of course, Shindou-san,” Sakano replied suddenly. “When is it?”

Shuichi beamed happily. “This Saturday. Thank you, Sakano-san! Thank you!" he bowed deeply to Sakano.

K’s mouth hung open. He stared at his lover in total shock. Shuichi straightened up and said happily: “I’ll call and tell you where to go for the start of the parade, okay? I gotta go now and see if I can find Ryuichi.” He skimmed away, happy as a clam at having roped Sakano in to his little scheme.

K blinked as Sakano walked into his office. “When did aliens abduct you?” he demanded of his lover. 

Sakano came to a halt and gave him a puzzled look. “What do you mean, K-san?” he asked.

“Well, it’s pretty obvious that you’ve been replaced by a pod person. How else could Shuichi talk you into doing this parade?”

Sakano smiled. He shook his head as he circled K’s desk. “I like the idea of a gay pride parade,” he said to K.

“Why?” 

The producer reached out to touch K’s jaw lightly. “Because it’s not so much that I’m proud to be gay,” he said, his dark eyes alight as he looked into K’s. “It’s that I’m proud to be your lover.”

These simple words made a surge of emotions go through K. Love, lust, possessiveness, and more than a bit of pride of his own churned through him. He put out his hands to span Sakano’s waist. “I swear, baby, you’re going to be the death of me,” he said huskily. “If that wretched Tohma didn’t have cameras all over this building, I’d throw you over my desk and do you right now.”

Sakano’s breath caught at his words. Lust flared up in his dark eyes as well. He cleared his throat and husked rather hoarsely: "There is one place where there aren’t any cameras on this floor, K-san,” he purred. “At least, none that are working.”

“There is?” K said incredulously. “Where?”

Sakano took his hand. “Come on, I’ll show you,” he said. K let himself be led out of his office, practically drooling as he followed Sakano down the hallway. Sakano spoke to him over his shoulder. “Will you do this parade, K-san? For me?”

“How could I ever deny a request like that?” K replied simply. “But if we’re going to do this, we’ll go all the way, baby.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’ll see,” K said with a grin.

Sakano nodded in acceptance. “We’re here,” he said, opening a door. 

“A janitor’s closet?” K said in disbelief.

Sakano turned to look at him. “I talk to the janitor sometimes. It turns out his hobby is electronics. When they installed the cameras and bugs around the building, he found a way to mess them up. He created a loop of video and inserted it into the camera feed, so that all it shows now is him pottering around in here or leaving with his cleaning supplies. Since that’s pretty much what you’d expect him to do in a janitor’s closet, no one’s ever questioned it. And he poured cleaning fluids onto the bug. When they replaced it, he spilled dirty mop water onto it. I think they finally got the message after the fourth one got destroyed.”

“Clever bastard,” K said admiringly. He walked into the closet, which was pretty narrow and cluttered. But what the hell…he reached out and snagged Sakano’s wrist, pulling him inside and locking the door from inside. “I gotta find a way to thank that janitor” K remarked as he drew his lover close for a long, deep kiss. 

Sakano moaned into his mouth. K curled his hand around the back of his black head to hold him in place as he ate at his sweet mouth. His tongue invaded the moist warm recesses of his lover’s mouth, coaxing Sakano’s own out to play. He only pulled back when he had no choice. It was either breathe or expire from suffocation. They both stood panting heavily as K reached out to begin to unknot Sakano’s tie.

Sakano returned the favor, although he said breathily, “Should we get undressed, K-san? The janitor could return at any time.”

“He’ll just have to wait to get in here until we’re done,” K replied firmly, removing Sakano’s tie and beginning to unbutton his shirt. The producer didn’t protest anymore, instead starting on the buttons of K’s shirt in turn. 

K finished the last button on Sakano’s shirt and pushed it open, baring that pale lithe chest to his hungry eyes. He reached out to flick at the soft pink nipples, causing them to come erect. Sakano gasped even as he wrestled with the last few buttons on K’s own shirt. K ran his hands down the length of the producer’s torso, stroking and caressing all the lovely pale skin. Sakano pushed his shirt open, leaning forward to put out his tongue and lap at the skin of that broad, bronzed expanse. K groaned a little as his fingers drifted towards the waistband of Sakano’s pants. He went to work on the belt buckle, although he was momentarily distracted as the producer began to suck at one of his nipples. 

K forcefully undid the belt buckle and the snap at the top of Sakano’s pants, his fingers shaking a bit as his little lover drove him crazy with his assault on his nipple. One of the producer’s slender hands slid up to pinch his other nipple sharply. Damn, but Sakano was turning into a sexy little beast, K thought as he pulled down his lover’s zipper and began to push his pants off of his hips. And he couldn’t be happier about it. 

Sakano was distracted from the nipple he was torturing by the feel of K’s broad hand closing over his erection. He mewled in his throat, his head flying back a little, as K stroked him several times. K took advantage of this to bend his head and begin to lick his way down the producer’s throat, making sure not to give him any hickies that would be visible He’d done that once, and Sakano had been so embarrassed at work the next day that K had felt sorry for him. Usually he liked to make Sakano blush, but watching his little lover squirm because he was being teased by Shuichi was just excruciating. 

He ran his thumb over the sensitive tip of Sakano’s cock, making him give a soft cry. He pushed his hips at K in a begging motion as the American traced his collarbone with his tongue. “You taste so sweet,” K mumbled against his skin, nipping gently at the collarbone. Sakano moaned, sliding his hands down K’s stomach to try to get him out of his pants as well. But it wasn’t easy, he kept being distracted by K’s hands sliding around to cup and knead his buttocks, and K’s mouth licking down his chest to close over a sensitive nipple softly…

Finally he managed to get the pants undone, and he pushed them down K’s hips with a glad sigh. He curled his small hand over K’s cock making the American gasp even as he bit at the pale pink nub he’d been suckling. Sakano’s head fell against his chest as all the strength seemed to run out of his arms and legs. K held him up, putting his hand under Sakano’s chin to lift his head for another hot, tonguing kiss. 

Sakano’s small hand stroked K’s cock, and the American broke the kiss with a cry. Before he could do anything else, the producer knelt down in front of him and took his erection into his mouth, beginning to suck on it strongly. K groaned and buried his fingers in Sakano’s now nearly shoulder length hair, clutching at the black tresses as his lover caressed his cock with his tongue. Sakano’s warm, moist mouth took in as much of K’s length as he could, then began to move back and forth. His slender fingers grasped K’s hips as he opened his throat and took him all in briefly. His lover moaned loudly above him, his fingers nearly pulling Sakano’s hair.

“Enough” K begged, pushing the producer away from his groin. He pulled him roughly to his feet and tasted himself in Sakano’s mouth when his kissed him. 

K encouraged his lover to turn around and lean against the wall. Then he knelt behind him and parted his buttocks, running his tongue in between the cheeks to begin to lick at the tender ring of muscle in between them. Sakano muffled his loud cries somewhat by burying his face in one of his arms, panting and twisting as K traced circular patterns delicately over the sensitive tissue with his tongue tip, then lapped at the ring until the producer thought that he was going to lose him mind altogether. When K’s tongue lazed into his body, he bit his own arm to contain the screams of pleasure lest someone hear them out on the hallway. 

K finally withdrew from Sakano’s body with a last satisfied lick at the twitching ring. Sakano was panting desperately, and his face had flushed a dark red. His fingers were nearly bloodless from where he’d pressed them to the wall frenziedly. His languorous dark eyes made K’s cock surge. Desperately he looked around for something besides spit to use as a lube. He never carried the stuff to work, since there was no way that he’d ever have sex for Tohma’s cameras. It was too much like porn, especially considering the fact that that wretched bastard would probably get off on watching it. 

Sakano was making small whimpering sounds in the back of his throat. K was about to give up and just go with the spit when his eyes caught sight of a small bottle on one of the shelves. He definitely had to thank the janitor, K thought as he went to retrieve the bottle of hand lotion. Maybe buy him a bottle of saki or something. He grabbed it from the shelf, grateful to see that it was plain old unscented hand lotion. He returned swiftly to his lover, squirting some of the lotion onto the palm of his hand. He coated his fingers with it and hurriedly began to prep Sakano. Both of them were so worked up and eager that when he finally removed his fingers, it was with relieved sighs on both sides. 

The producer lifted his ass, pleading silently with K to get on with it. The American complied, taking himself in hand and pushing into his lover’s tight ass with a happy groan. Sakano gasped as his body was invaded by that thick length of flesh, pushing backwards to take more of it. His head went back as K worked himself relentlessly into him, finally stopping only when he was fully seated in his lover. 

K waited for Sakano to adjust, relishing the hot tightness of the passage clasping his cock. His fingers gripped Sakano’s slim hips, waiting for the signal. Sakano make a choked sound as he pushed his hips backward at K, and the American pulled back and began to thrust. Slowly but surely he stroked into his lover’s body, his lips drawing back from his teeth a little as he picked up his pace. Sakano’s muffled cries drove him on, and he began to pump forcefully into him from behind. His hips slapped against Sakano’s ass as he drove into him, and he knew that neither of them were going to last much longer. He bent over enough to reached a hand between his lover’s legs and grasp his cock. He stroked him in time with his hard thrust, and growled out: "Come for me, baby”.

Sakano bit into his cloth covered arm hard enough to pierce the fabric as he came. His semen spattered against the wall, and his body shuddered with the force of his orgasm. K continued to thrust into him for a few more strokes before he came to his own inevitable end. He muffled his own loud groan of completion by burying his face in the back of Sakano's shirt as he spurted within him. 

Both of them stood for a few moments, unable to move. Sakano’s arms were giving way, and he felt K’s hot breath on his back. Dazedly he opened his eyes, wishing that they could stay here all day. But unfortunately they couldn’t. He knew that the janitor could return at any time. And he most likely had a key to his own door, so he could walk in on them in a most embarrassing tableau. So he stirred reluctantly and said hoarsely: “We have to get dressed, K-san.”

K made a rather grumpy noise at being reminded of reality, but straightened up and pulled out of Sakano. He stepped back and pulled up his pants, fastening them up. Sakano finally found the energy to do the same. His fingers shook a little, and he still felt languid and rather out of it. K buttoned his shirt up quickly and tied his tie. Then he stepped forward and helped Sakano with his shirt and tie, since the producer was still moving pretty slowly. K enjoyed the sight of those dreamy, soft dark eyes as he tied his lover’s tie for him. Those were the eyes of a man who’d just been well fucked. Sakano was particularly lovely in the aftermath of sex.

K held Sakano’s jacket so that he could put his arms through the sleeves. Sakano buttoned it up in the front while his lover tried to get his unruly hair to lay down a bit, as it was sticking up in places. Last but not least, K found a handkerchief in one pocket and cleaned the semen off the wall. Sakano blushed faintly when he did this, looking particularly cute. This earned him a last long kiss from his lover. They were now both as neat and put together as they were going to get, considering what they’d just been doing. K looked at Sakano and went to unlock the door. They stepped out into the hallway, both grateful that they hadn’t met the janitor coming out.

“So about this whole parade thing,” K commented as they strolled back towards his office.

“Hai?”

“If I’ve gotta do this, then I’m going to go all out.”

Sakano shot him an uncertain sideways look. “What do you mean, K-san?”

“Oh, you’ll see, Sakano, you’ll see,” K’s evil chuckle made the producer start to worry. It was always scary when K got ideas…

 

 

Shuichi was particularly worked up. Yuki Eiri gave his idiot lover an annoyed glance as the pink haired ball of fluff started to do a dance step right there in the middle of the street. The writer leaned against a lamp post smoking a cigarette and scowling. He couldn’t believe that he’d actually let Shuichi talk him into this. But just as K had surmised, he’d finally given in rather than end up strangling the little moron. So now they were waiting for the parade to start, and also for K and Sakano to arrive. The manager and producer of Bad Luck were running late. 

Yuki tried hard not to look at the outfit Shuichi was currently wearing. That was the only way he was keeping his cool. The singer had decided that since this was like doing a show, he was going to wear one of his stage costumes, so he’d decked himself out in a tiny pair of ultra tight leather shorts, a sleeveless red plastic shirt with zippers on it, and a pair of thigh high leather boots with buckles. Over this eye popping outfit he wore a long black leather coat with a scarlet lining that flashed when he moved. A leather choker rested around his slender throat, and he also wore leather cuffs. He looked like a wet dream for perverts, Yuki thought with a scowl. He himself wore a pair of khaki slacks and a button down shirt, having chosen to forgo a full suit in deference to the rather warm day.

Hiro, who was sitting on the curb watching Shuichi dance around, had dressed almost as wildly as his band mate. A leopard print silk shirt was tucked into a pair of skin tight suede pants. If the guitarist didn’t want people to think he was gay, he was in a world of hurt, Yuki thought sardonically. Suguru, who the singer had finally roped into coming, was dressed much more conservatively. He wore a nice green silk shirt and a pair of black jeans, and he looked uncomfortable. Probably hates the fact that all those teenage girls are going to see him in this parade and think he’s gay instead of just supporting his friends, Yuki mused. He eyed the last member of their party, thinking that Ryuichi certainly knew how to stand out in a crowd. 

The Nittle Grasper singer was decked out like an insane Christmas tree. He was wearing a bright red and green sleeveless shirt with what looked like silver tinsel decorating the collar and hem. Shiny multi colored buttons ran the length of the seam of his dark green leather pants. They could be the Christmas lights. All he needs is a star on top of his head, the writer thought. And wouldn’t that be apropos? “I hope Sakano-san and K-san show up soon,” he heard Shuichi say worriedly. “Or they might miss the parade.”

:Yeah, I bet that’ll just break their hearts: Yuki dropped the finished stub of his cigarette and stepped on it. It looked like the parade might start soon. Hiro got up from the curb, and Ryuichi happily placed Kumagoro atop his head so that the stuffed animal could see everything during the parade. 

Suddenly, all of them heard Hiro gasp loudly. Turning to see what had startled the guitarist, Shuichi practically fell on his ass as he gaped at the sight strolling towards them down the sidewalk. Suguru’s mouth was hanging open wide enough to draw flies, Ryuichi had cocked his head to the side like a puzzled bird, and Yuki’s eyebrows were climbing towards his hairline. All of them stared as K and Sakano walked over to join them.

The first thing that drew the eye were the pink plastic shorts Sakano was wearing. Although WEARING was a relative term, since they were so short and tight that they made Shuichi’s shorts look like pants in comparison. The knee high boots he wore had platform bottoms and laced up the front. Both of these articles of clothing served to showed off long slim legs. The skin tight short sleeved t-shirt was cut off just above his belly button, and although it was white it had PROPERTY OF K written on it down the front in large pink letters. But the most astonishing thing was the spiked dog collar around his neck, and the leash that was attached to it. K held the other end of this leash in his hand as he walked behind his lover. 

Was Sakano - yes, he was wearing pink glitter eye make-up! Shuichi thought in astonishment. And pink lip gloss, as well. A large swath of his hair had been spiked on the top with gel, and dyed bright pink and purple with temporary hair dye. He was stunning. He’d never imagined that their producer could look so sexy. He was so busy staring at Sakano that it took him a moment to notice what K was wearing. 

Their manager was wearing a skin tight blue muscle shirt and a black leather body harness. The black leather pants fit in all the right places, and flashed bits of flesh up the seams where fabric had been cut out. His shades went with this outfit perfectly. He was also wearing lip gloss, but his was a blue so dark that it looked black. He looked like a deranged Goth, especially since he had a gun in its holster attached under his arm to the harness. “Whoa!” Shuichi heard Hiro say. He agreed completely with this succinct statement. Whoa indeed.

“Sorry we’re late,” K drawled as they drew near. “But as you can see, it took us some time to get ready.”

“Wow, K-san, you look…” Shuichi couldn’t find the right words to describe how dangerous and sexy their manager looked. “Great,” he added lamely.

K’s blue-black lips stretched in a smile. “Thanks, kid. But I think that Sakano here turned out even better,” he patted his lover’s ass, which drew him a black look out of a pair of glittering pink decorated dark eyes. Sakano wasn’t particularly pleased about the embarrassing outfit K had talked him into wearing. He blushed darkly as he saw Shuichi staring at him admiringly.

“That is an awesome outfit, Sakano-san,” the singer said. 

Sakano mumbled a “Thank you,” that sounded disgruntled. 

“Yeah, it’s really cool, Sakano-san,” Hiro said. “I especially like the boots.”

Sakano wished that he could just sink through the pavement. How had K talked him into this? And how was he ever going to live it down? He could see the derisively amused look in Yuki Eiri’s gold eyes as he looked at them. Suddenly he was glomped by a thoroughly excited Ryuichi. “You’re all sparkly!” the singer crowed, patting his arm. “And K-san’s got lots of good colors,” he went on, peering at his former manager interestedly. “You go together just right.” 

Sakano was startled by this statement. It somehow seemed to have more meaning than the surface words. He glanced back at his lover, and K smiled at him in the way that the American reserved only for him. There was tenderness and love in that smile. K really did look fantastic in that outfit. And maybe his wasn’t so bad, after all. And, he thought, smoothing a hand down the t-shirt, the writing on his chest said it all. He was, and probably always would be for the rest of his life, property of K. He found himself relaxing as his embarrassment drained away. He was here not just to show pride in being gay, but also his pride in being K’s lover. And his shirt would declare that pride to the world. Even the dog collar and leash just seemed like sexy accessories to him now. 

K was both pleased and amazed when Sakano suddenly threw him a rather smoky look over his shoulder. He gave his lover a ‘come hither’ flirtatious look from under his lashes, and K wished suddenly that the pants he was wearing weren’t quite so tight at the crotch. “The parade’s about to start,” drawled Yuki calmly. Ryuichi bounded away to walk with Shuichi and Yuki, much to the author’s disgruntlement. He could only handle one idiot singer at a time. Suguru fell into step with Hiro as people gathered for the parade and a sponsor with a bull horn yelled directions. 

“You ready, baby?” K asked Sakano. 

The producer nodded. “Let’s go show them our pride, K-san,” he purred throatily before he sauntered off on the platform boots with a switch of his shorts clad hips. 

“Holy Jesus,” muttered K, thinking that ‘pride’ wasn’t the only thing that he was going to be showing. Maybe these outfits hadn’t been the best idea after all. :Oh, well:, he thought, literally bringing up the rear behind Sakano while eyeing the perfect curves of the pink plastic clad ass moving in front of him. :Live and learn:. And hell, he had the best view of anyone, including the watching crowd. :I love a parade: the American thought happily. :God do I love a parade: 

 

The End


End file.
